Trying to Find Home
by prsweetie
Summary: Two retired superstars search for identity, love and acceptance. Chris Jericho, Christian, Edge, Trish Stratus, and more.
1. Chapter 1

_This was an idea that was in my head for awhile and I'm just seeing how it might work. No one belongs to me. Reviews are always welcomed._

* * *

The shatter of his favorite coffee mug forced the blonde man to grab the bridge of his nose in hope of calming his nerves.

"Damn it, Chris. I'm sick and tired of this shit. You promised me that things would be different. I thought once you retired, it meant that you would be spending more time with me and the babies. Instead it's like you being on the road all over again. Concerts, television, when does this shit end? I'm tired of raising these fucking kids by myself."

Chris Irvine glanced at the fiery eyes of his wife, Jessica. He knew that she was not happy about him going to Toronto to film a reality show for _The Second City'_s comedy show. Chris tried to explain that it would only be for a few weeks, but Jessica was going increasingly impatient with his disappearances.

"Jess, you knew when I left wrestling; it was to see what else was out there for me. I never intended on sitting on my ass and go fishing."

"What about your family, Chris? Do we even get a say on whether or not we want you to keep abandoning us?"

"Jess, you know all of this when you married me and you said you can accept it. Why are you acting like this now?"

Jessica tried to stop the tears from pouring out of her blue eyes. She did say that she could accept the hectic life of Chris's. But she swore when he quit wrestling that she was going to see her husband more often. Instead, he seemed to be gone more and more.

"Look I supported you music career, your wrestling career, you little VH-1 stint. Hell, I even supported your _Celebrity Duets_ bullshit and we both know how that turned out. All I am saying is, it was a lot easier to support your dreams when I wasn't knee deep in diaper shit. Now I am just wondering when I get to live my dreams instead of always having to support yours."

With that, Jessica walked out the kitchen to get the children dressed for the day.

* * *

Chris's cell phone was vibrating as he was checking his Myspace page, answering fan's emails.

"Hello?"

"Jerky, my man. What are you doing?"

Chris smiled at the voice on the other end of the phone. It was Jay Reso, one of Chris's best friends. They had been able to stay touch after their careers took them different paths, partly because they only five minutes away from one another.

"What's up, dude?"

"What's wrong? You don't sound your normal egotistical self."

"Jess is pissed cause I'm going to Toronto."

"Trouble in paradise, huh? Wish I could help, but Denise still likes me."

"I'm ten seconds away from hanging up on you, asshole."

Jay laughed. "Hold on there buddy. I actually called for a reason besides my normal routine of getting on your nerves. I wanted to know if you were ready for your little WWE reunion."

Chris closed his eyes. He could never understand why Jay couldn't ever just get to the fucking point.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wow, for someone who is always on the internet, I can't believe that you haven't heard yet."

"Heard what, Reso?"

"You are going to have a co-host for the new show." It was so quiet on the other end that for a second Chris thought Jay had hung up.

"Well are you going to tell me who the fuck it is?"

"It's none other than the beautiful blonde from Toronto, Trish Stratus."

* * *

Trish Stratus was sure that she was going to pull her hair out. When she decided that she was going to retire from the sport that she loved, she was sure that she was going to be able to take some time off and focus on being a newlywed. What she wasn't expecting was that she was going to be in demand. She never really understood how big her popularity had grown until September 30th 2006 when she found one door closing and ten more opening. She was asked to try so many new things that it made her head spin and her heart full. She was grateful that she wouldn't be forgotten. However, her decision to take some more gigs was putting a serious strain on her short marriage. Ron was not pleased by Trish deciding to continue to work instead of taking some time off. Trish tried to explain to Ron that work was all she knew, but it still didn't help matters.

"What are you doing?" Trish jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to meet the eyes of her husband.

"Just thinking, that's all."

Ron nodded his head and moved towards the refrigerator. He pulled out a soda and popped the top. "When do you start this new "job" of yours?"

Trish sighed. This is never going to get easier. "The day after tomorrow." Holding her breath waiting for the argument to ensue, she was surprised to see Ron just throw the can in the trash and walk outside.

Feeling the beginning of a headache, Trish went upstairs in search of some medication. She faintly heard her cell ringing and went in the bedroom to answer it.

"Hello?"

"How's my second favorite blonde doing this morning?"

"Who might you favorite blonde be?"

"Me, of course." Trish rolled her eyes at her friend Adam Copeland. Subtly was never his strong suit.

"I'm glad to see that you are still so modest."

"I try. Anyway, how are you feeling baby girl?"

"Right now, I would give anything to have Lisa put me in the widow's peak."

"Retired life not all it's cracked up to be?"

"No. Married life is what is kicking my ass." Trish fumbled through her purse knowing that there had to be a bottle of Advil somewhere.

"You're preaching to the choir on that one. Ron not happy with you deciding to keep working?"

"Of course not. I think it wanted me barefoot and pregnant by now."

"Well, buck up girlie. I called to give you some news. I just got off the phone with Jay and it turns out that you will have an old wrestling buddy with you when you tape this new reality show."

"Really, who?"

"Our very own King of Bling Bling, Chris Jericho."


	2. Chapter 2

_No one belongs to me…._

* * *

Trish spent the morning packing her bags and taking care of everything she needed to for the house. Though she would never admit out loud, she needed this little vacation from home. She really wanted to make things work with her husband, she really did. She just never knew it was going to be this hard.

The other night while eating dinner, Ron told her that she was being selfish. That she didn't take her feelings into consideration and that she didn't take their marriage seriously. He said that he stuck by her when she wanted to "run off and be a diva", but now he wanted a wife. He wanted them to sit back and enjoy each other and be the way they were when they first started dating.

Trish reminded him that they weren't in high school anymore. She told him that he was irrational and a tad bit annoying. First of all, she was more than just "some dive". Trish reminded Ron that she busted her ass to get has far as she had and she helped change the face of women's wrestling and it was something that she was damn proud of. She also reminded him that the only reason she had retired from wrestling in the first place was because of his bitching.

By the end of the dinner, Trish opted to stay in the guest room. That's where she has been ever since.

She was trying to close her suitcase when her phone rang. She sang along to the beat as she picked up the phone.

"Hey girl."

"Hey. What's going on with you?" Lisa Marie asked on the other end.

"Just packing before I go and film this new reality show. How have you been?"

"Good. This place is driving me insane but other than that, good. They are training Ashley to be the next champion. She's a sweet girl, but..."

"She's not ready yet." Trish finished for her.

"Exactly. The problem is they are trying to find a new you and I doubt they will be able to pull it off."

Trish smiled at the compliment. Truth be told, she never could understand why Lisa didn't get the push that everyone knew she deserved.

"Yeah, well, you know how Vince is. He will figure something out."

The two girls talked back and forth for a bit and Trish promised to call Lisa later on in the week. She hung the phone and made a mental checklist to make sure that she had everything.

"I was thinking." Trish whipped around and stared at the brown eyes of the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with.

"And…"

"Maybe I was being little unfair. How about when you get back from doing this TV thing, we take a little vacation? Maybe we can get things back to normal."

As good of an idea as that sounded, Trish didn't want to take to bait. She knew that no matter how good a vacation was, their problems were only going to be solved when Trish was home 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. On the other side, she was tired of arguing and didn't want to leave things on a bad note. She moved to the other side of the room and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I can't wait."

* * *

Chirs Irvine was fighting his way through traffic while trying to convince his 5 year old son that worms are not a good source of nutrition. After arguing back and forth for the better part of twenty minutes, Chris hung up knowing that sooner rather than later, he would have to take Ash to the hospital.

He pulled up in front of the hotel and quickly checked in. Between the flight and the traffic, all Chris wanted to do was lay down and take a good nap before tomorrow's taping. Unfortunately, his cell phone had other plans.

"Hello?"

"Chris, my man. What are you doing?"

"Copeland, you have the worst timing in the world. I was just getting ready to lie down and take a nap. Why?"

"Cause me and the lovely Miss Stratus are downstairs at the bar and you need to bring your old ass down and join us."

Chris laughed at Adam. The idea of hanging out with some old friends sounded very appealing.

"I'll be down in about ten minutes."

Once downstairs, he quickly spotted Adam. Not like it was hard; there aren't too many people in the world that resembled Adam Copeland. He stood behind Adam.

"When do you plan on cutting that head of yours?" Adam turned around and embraced his close friend.

"This is the classic wrestling hair. You, my man, have turned Hollywood." Adam replied while tugging on Chris's short locks.

"Whatever. You could never deal with the fact that I'm sexy than you."

"Please, Irvine. I'm the one who invented Canadian sexy."

"And I perfected it." Both men looked up to see Trish smirking at the two of them. "Nice to know some things never change. Hey Chris."

Chris stood to hug the petite woman. Trish's beauty was absolutely breathtaking to any living, breathing man. However, her sense of humor and amazing personality is what made her irresistible.

"Hey there. Look at you. Wow, check at that ring." Chris exclaimed while looking at Trish's wedding ring.

"If only the marriage was as pretty as the ring." Trish shook her head and quickly gave the guys a smile. She was determined to not let the problems of her marriage have an effect on the rest of her life. The three friends sat down and had a few drinks while Adam caught them up on the life that is the WWE.

"So have you guys ever thought about coming back?" Chris sat his drink down and thought about it.

"Some days I miss it so much that I sit in the living room and watch tapes all night long. Then there are other days…"

"That you are thankful to wake up in your own bed everyday." Trish finished for him. She knew the feeling all too well.

"Exactly." Chris quickly drowned his beer and asked for another.

Adam finished his drink and put some money on the table. "Well guys, I gotta go visit the family while I'm here, so I'm gonna head out. Jerky, always funny my man. Princess, I'll call you later." With that, Adam left, leaving the other two blondes to finish their conversation. Trish and Chris were never extremely close but they weren't enemies either. Trish remembered when Ron was so unhappy about the angle that she had to do with Chris. Trish could only guess that Jessica wasn't too happy either.

"How's married life treating you?" Chris asked in order to break the silence. Judging by Trish's expression, he quickly regretted it.

"A little bit harder than I thought but I think it will work itself out. Chris, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Sometimes do you wish you were better understood by the people that claim to love you? I mean, not many people understand how hectic our lives can be as is, but…"

Trish noticed the look of discomfort on Chris's face. "I'm sorry Chris. I didn't mean to bring you into my shit. Just…just forget about it."

"No, I understand what you mean. Like it would be nice to have the people you love the most understand you and understand that you don't know how to stop being busy."

"Exactly." Trish finished her drink and offered Chris a soft smile. She almost forgot what it was like to have some understand how she felt. It was nice.

Trish and Chris retired for the night before their long day of shooting tomorrow, both feeling a little better about the next upcoming weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was getting ready to pull the plug on this story but thanks to TrishOrton, I think I'm gonna continue on…No one belongs to me_

* * *

"All you have to do is introduce each contestant and then we will play a video that gives a background to each one." The producer of The Second City show was giving Trish and Chris a quick overview of what they were going to be doing today.

"After that, we are going to record a quick promo for the local radio stations, then we want to try to get in a quick photo shoot. Are there any questions?"

Chris nodded. "When do we eat?"

Trish laughed out loud as she rolled her eyes. Something's will never change.

"We will have a catered buffet brought in around twelve.

Chris stood up and shook the producer's hand. "Let's rock and roll, then."

Trish walked over to where she was supposed to stand. She felt foolish last night for dumping her problems on Chris, but there was something about him that made her feel like she could express how she felt. Maybe it was his eyes. Her mother always told her that the sincerity of a person's heart can be found in their eyes. There was something about Chris's eyes that made her want to bare her soul. She felt the softness of a makeup brush and it took her out of her thought. While she got her hair and makeup done, she locked eyes with Chris. He was standing there in a black button down shirt and jeans.

For a split second, Trish felt a pulse between her legs that almost cause her to jump. She steadied her breath and tried to ignore that feeling. She kept telling herself that she wasn't attracted to Chris, she was just lonely and he understood.

However, the wetness she felt between her legs told another story.

Chris peered out the corner of his eye to see Trish staring at him. Truth be told, she was on his mind a lot last night. Even more importantly she had been on his mind as his right hand visited a place he had become all too familiar with lately. He couldn't explain but there was something very intriguing about Trish, especially after last night. Last night, he saw a vulnerability in the former woman's champion that seemed to tug at his heart strings. He tried to chalk it up as both of them going through rough spots in their marriage, but he would be lying if he didn't say the idea of Trish mounted on top of him didn't sound like a very good idea.

He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, but when he looked over; he saw the make up lady applying lip gloss to her perfect full lips. He found himself staring and becoming quickly aroused. Just as he was getting ready to excuse himself to fix his slight problem, he phone rang. He looked down at the caller id and rolled his eyes.

_Nothing beats killing a hard-on like an argument with the misses. _Chris thought to himself as he picked up the phone.

Trish tried not to overhear but the veins sticking out of his neck was a quick sign that whomever was on the other end of that phone was not someone Chris wanted to talk to . It didn't take a long time to figure out that it was probably Jessica on the other line. Trish imagined that had to be the same look she got whenever Ron called and wanted to argue at the wrong time. Her heart truly went out to Chris. It was times like this that Trish knew she made the right decision to wait on having children. No matter how unhappy Chris was not, she had to imagine it would be even harder to leave when there were children involved.

Trish saw him hang up the phone and hold his head in his hands. He quickly looked up and scanned the room, making sure that no one saw him lose his cool in that way. He didn't mean to but her calling because she had cramps was not something that he could deal with right now. Her fights seemed to become stupider and more pointless by the day. Chris found his blue eyes staring into a pair of hazel ones. Trish gasped at being caught staring and gave a shy smile. Chris returned the gesture and walked over to her.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"None of it. I just saw the way your body moved and I knew. I didn't mean to intrude. I just..."

Chris waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. She's just in one of the moods. I've come to realize that she would be just as mad if I was home than if I was here."

"Guys, sorry to interrupt, but we are ready to start filming." Trish and Chris headed towards the stage.

* * *

After 5 hours of filming, it was time for the photo shoot. Years of wrestling, and in Trish's case, fitness modeling, had made both of them a pro at being able to get the best picture in the quickest amount of time. According to Chris's rumbling stomach, they were already late.

"Trish, I want you to lean you hip into Chris. Chris, grab Trish waist and loop your thumb in her belt loop. Good..just like that..perfect."

Trish wanted to laugh. She could walk in looking like the elephant man's twin sister and to a photographer; she would always be "perfect." She wondered if they ever just wanted to scream how they really felt when they looked in their lenses.

Trish was too busy studying the photographer that she never noticed that everyone else on the set was studying her and Chris.

"Are they married?" The assistant asked the director.

"Yeah, but not to each other."

"How? I mean, look at this pictures. That is some serious chemistry. Have their spouses ever met?"

"They had to have. They were wrestling together for years. They had to have all met at some point."

The assistant fanned herself with her hand. "All I know is; if I were his wife or her husband, I would be very worried about now." The two stared down at the picture in amazement. They looked at one another and had the same thought.

_This is going to be very interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

_I own no one…_

* * *

"Dude, it's fucking weird. I can't explain it, but it's just too weird." Chris was now in the second week of filming for the reality show and he thought that he was slowly losing his mind. Over the past two weeks, Trish and Chris had taken the opportunity to get to know each better. Everyday that Chris spent with Trish was another day that he wished he wasn't married. He didn't like having these feelings, but there was something about the blonde beauty that was like a magnet to Chris. He needed to be around her. They made the most of their off time traveling the city, eating and just hanging out. Chris had not been this happy since his career was at an all time high back in 2001.

"Don't worry about it, man. Name one man on this side of the earth that wouldn't want Trish. Married or not. Hell, there were times that I wanted Trish." Jay Reso exclaimed on the other end of the phone while taking a bite out of sandwich.

"Did you do anything about it?"

"Hell no. Bottom line is I love my wife. My marriage is great and no matter how amazing Trish is, I wouldn't give Denise up for the world."

Chris sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What if your marriage wasn't so great?"

Jay thought for a minute before responding. "Then I would have gladly loved to get some stratusfaction. Problem is, not only is Trish fucking gorgeous, but she's an amazing person. It fucks you up, you know? But neither one of you need the bullshit. Look, I have some time off next week and I was planning on going up North to visit the fam. How about I drop by and keep an eye on you?"

"I don't need a babysitter, Jay."

"No, but you do need a reality check. I'll see you Monday." With that Jay hung up, leaving Chris staring at the phone.

* * *

Trish allowed her body to form into the downward dog position. If there was one constant thing in her life that she was able to use to distress; it was yoga. Unfortunately, her mind had been focused on more things as of late and her heart just wasn't in her workout today. Every day that she had been spending with Chris had been amazing. She couldn't even remember the last time she had so much fun with another human being.

_Yeah, I remember. It was before I got married. _Trish stood up and turned off the DVD player. There was no way she was going to be able to go through forty more minutes of yoga, when her mind was everywhere else. Trish reached in the mini refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She let the cool water soothe her throat as she debated on what to do next. Deciding that she needed an unbiased, frank opinion; she grabbed her phone. Crossing her legs Indian style, she hoped her friend would answer.

"Hello?"

"I'm fucked."

"Hi to you sunshine. My life is going great, thanks for asking."

"Dawn, didn't you hear me?" Dawn Marie, along with Lisa, had been one of Trish's biggest confidants over the years. Trish knew if anyone could understand her feelings, it would be Dawn. Mostly because Dawn had once been there herself.

"Yeah, I heard you, but the proper thing to do when you call someone is to say hello first. In any event, why are you fucked? I thought you were in Toronto shooting that show."

"I am. I am actually shooting with Chris. No, not that Chris. Chris Irvine." Trish rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Chris Dawn was thinking of.

"Well, that's good right? I mean, at least you have a familiar face with you. I am not seeing the problem, Trisha. What? Did Chris become an asshole or something?"

"No, but I wished he was." Trish closed her eyes. Dawn remained quiet for a minute.

"Oh my god. Please don't tell me that you slept with Jerky."

"NO. Of course not."

"But something happened between the two of you or you wouldn't be so down."

"No, nothing happened between the two of us. The problem is I think I want something to happen. Dawn, he's great. He's nice and sweet and he understands what I'm going through and…"

"He's married."

"I know…"

"And so are you."

Trish sighed and looked down at her ring. "Don't you think I know that? But there's something about him, Dawn. I can't really explain it; it's just the way that I feel around him was the way Ron used to make me feel."

"Let me ask you a question and then I will leave you alone. Do you like Chris because he really is an amazing guy or do you like him because you husband is slacking in some departments right now?"

Trish remained silent. "I'm not sure."

"Well find out. Take it from someone who knows. If you gonna sleep with a married man, make sure he's worth it." Trish heard the soft baby cries of her godson in the background.

"Hey Dawn."

"Yeah?" Dawn asked while picking up her son and cradling him in her arms.

"Was it worth it?"

Dawn looked down at the little human in her arms and couldn't help but smile. "Every fucking second."

Trish softly smiled at her friend's voice. "Well, how do I find out if it's more than just loneliness?"

"Only you know what you have to do."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit shot, but I will be sure to make it up next time. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the delay of updates. _

* * *

Dawn Marie walked around the airport, trying to find the baggage claim. If there was one thing she did not miss about being a professional wrestler, it was the airport. Now it had become ten times harder as she struggled with a baby seat, a massive diaper bag, and even more massive purse. She mentally cursed herself for not remembering where the baggage claim had been. Back when she was traveling with the WWE, she knew all the ins and outs of everyone airport in North America. It was going on three years since the company dumped her in favor of younger, non pregnant woman. Dawn would be lying if she said that wasn't bitter towards Vince and the gang for the way that they tossed her aside like she hadn't busted her ass for years to be able to be there. She always felt that deep down, Vince knew her secret and that was the real reason she had been fired. Dawn had become a liability and she knew it. If the dirt sheets caught wind to what had been going on backstage, her reputation would have been screwed.

"Dawn?" Dawn whipped around to see a man she thought she would never see again.

"Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't Jason Reso." Jay smiled down at Dawn as he enveloped her in a big hug. Jay first met Dawn through the Dudley's and instantly took a liking to the petite woman. She was feisty, honest and funny. Dawn was always good for an ear and she took pride in making sure a lot of the wrestlers were in good health when they were around her. Some had even dubbed her the road M.I.L.F. Looking at her now, Jay had to admit, she certainly was one.

"What brings you to Toronto?"

"Visiting Trish. What about you?"

"Here to see Chris." Dawn nodded and silently wondered if both of their visits were about the same thing. She didn't want to say anything if her suspicion would perhaps be wrong. She laughed as Jay kneeled down to introduce himself to her son.

"What's his name?"

"Matthew."

"He's adorable, Dawn. He looks a lot like you." Jay grabbed the baby's carrier as they walked towards the baggage claim that Dawn had been struggling to find earlier.

"So, you and Denise have any little ones running around yet?" Dawn looked at Jay's face and instantly regretted asking.

"Um, we have been trying, but the cards don't seem to lie in our favor right now." Dawn placed a reassuring hand on Jay's arm.

"Maybe now's just not the right time. Don't give up." Jay smiled as he leaned down to kiss Dawn on her cheek. If there was one thing he missed the most, it was Dawn's ability to always see everything as the glass being half full. When Jay was struggling with his mediocre rise in the WWE, Dawn always offered him support and words of encouragement, reminding him what an excellent wrestler he way; even when he didn't believe it himself.

"So, you want a ride to the hotel?" Dawn looped her arm with Jay as the two headed towards the rental car.

* * *

Trish rushed out of the bathroom as she heard the incessant banging on her hotel room door. She had been avoiding Ron's calls the past couple of days and all she wanted to do was soak in the tub and think about the events that have occurred over the last couple of weeks. Unfortunately for her, whoever was on the other end of that door was making it impossible for her to have quality "Trish-time". Trish opened up the door and squealed at the sight of her best friend.

"Dawn!!!" Dawn smiled at the blonde.

"I know I'm fabulous, but do you mind helping me with my bags?" Trish helped Dawn move all of things in the room and she embraced the woman tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"You sounded like you could use a friend and being that I had nothing to do, I figured what the hell?" Trish smiled. If there was one thing she loved most about Dawn, it was that she always knew when to be there.

"So how long do you plan on staying?" Trish asked as she picked up Matthew and started planting kisses all over him.

"Who knows? Right now, I'm starving. So how about we go grab something to eat and you can tell me all about this little crush you have acquired?"

* * *

Chris's cell phone rang and he cursed himself for not turning it off. It had been a long and stressful couple of days and all he wanted to do was catch some much-needed sleep.

"Lo?"

"Jerky, my man. Open your door."

"What?"

"Open…Your…Door." With that Jay hung up the phone.

Chris pulled himself out of bed and stumbled to the front door. He opened to see Jay with bags and a smile.

"Miss me?"

"Hardly. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I figured sunshine and palm trees were overrated, so I came to the wonderful cold that only lovely Toronto has to offer."

"You were always a fuckin lunatic; did I ever tell you that?"

Jay simply smiled as he set his bags down on the opposite bed. "Plus, being that you haven't been on the road in awhile, I thought I would remind you what it's like. Remember the days of sharing hotel rooms, dinners at IHOP, you know, the good ol' days."

Chris scrunched his nose up. "Are you on drugs?"

"I told you I was coming to see you."

"I didn't take you seriously."

"Maybe you should've."

"Whatever man. How long is this little pow-wow going to last? Don't you have a job?"

"According to the latest episode of TNA wrestling, I am now injured courtesy of our very own Kurt Angle. So I have some time."

"How is Kurt by the way?"

Jay simply shrugged. Even though Jay had become upset with the WWE management department, he was always grateful for what they had done for him and his family. He never understood why Kurt left the way he did or why he shitted on the very company that gave him fame in the first place. Not a lot of people remember winners from the Olympics, but everyone knew Kurt.

"He's alright, I guess. We really don't talk much anymore."

Chris nodded in agreement. He remembered trying to reach Kurt numerous times when everything was going down, only to be blown off repeatedly. After awhile, he just gave up.

"So where is the woman who is now invading your dreams every night?" Chris promptly threw a pillow at Jay's head.

"Dude, it's not like that."

"Whatever, man. Let's go eat before I start having bitch moments like you."

* * *

"Wow."

"I know."

"You've got it bad girlie."

"But how do I know I have it bad because there is really something between me and Chris or because I just want a reason for things to end with me and Ron?" Trish sipped on her tea and she played with the rattle for Matthew.

"Why are you always trying to make everyone else give you the answer that you can only give yourself?"

"Because I don't know what I want."

"Well, if I were you, I would figure it out very, very soon." Dawn gestured behind Trish. Trish turned around and gasped.

"Oh shit." Trish stayed frozen as her eyes stayed locked on her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

"You have got to be kidding me." Trish murmured under her breath. "Why is he here?"

"Cause he's your husband?" Dawn asked. Trish shook her blonde hair and fought to compose herself.

"He never shows up when I'm working. Hell, the only reason why he came to Unforgiven was because he knew I would be retiring. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have show up there anyway."

"Well, ready or not sunshine, here he comes." Dawn was suddenly very interested in Matthew as Ron quickly approached the table.

"Hey Dawn." Ron forced a smile on his face as he openly glared at his wife.

"Ron. Hey, I see Chris and Jay over in the corner. I think I'm going to go say hi." With that, Dawn quickly got up and sped across the room, leaving the newlyweds to talk.

Trish fidgeted with her hair, a sign of nervousness that she could never seem to break. The last thing she wanted to do was have a fight in the middle of a restaurant. She took a sip of her wine and prepared herself for the reason as to why Ron was here.

"I've been calling you for the past two days."

"I've been really busy."

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, you seem busy."

Trish found herself becoming agitated very quickly. "Is it a crime to have dinner with one of my friends? Dawn just came into town, Ron. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to call you but I have been very busy with the show. What I can't figure out is why you needed to come up to check on me like I am your child." Trish knew she was being a little unfair but she needed to rid herself of some of the guilt she was feeling and picking a fight seemed like a great way to do so.

"Why didn't you tell me that you would be working with that Chris guy again?" Ron asked, completely dismissing Trish's question.

"Would it have mattered? I could be doing this show with Pam Fuckin Anderson and you would not want to be here! Anything that involves me continuing to have a career is a problem, no matter what it is or who it is with."

"Don't make this about you and your damn career. Just answer the question."

Trish sighed. "I didn't know I was working with Chris until I got here. Why is this such an issue?"

Ron clenched his jaw. "I didn't like the idea of the two of you together before, what the hell makes you think that I am going to like it now?"

"It's different this time. We are just co-hosts not love interests or anything. Why are you making a big deal out of nothing?"

Ron gripped the end of the table to avoid lashing out. "If it was nothing, why didn't you tell me? If it was nothing, why have you not been returning my phone calls? If it wasn't a big deal, you would have had no problem telling me exactly what was going on."

Trish lowered her eyes because she knew he was right. "I don't want to argue with you." Trish silently whispered.

"I need some stability, Trish and I thought that we would have it. We have been together for fourteen years and the majority of those years have been with me sitting at home while you get to chase your dreams. Between fitness modeling, wrestling, and now TV shows, I just want to know when we are going to settle down and start a family and have a real marriage."

"Ron, you knew who I was and what I do. I don't know how to shut work off. We have just been married for a couple of months, we are still young. Why are you pressing the issue of stability and children? We have plenty of time for all of that."

"I thought that that's what you wanted."

Trish felt tears spring to her eyes. "I still do. It's just that five years from now, what if no one remembers who I am? What if everything I have accomplished means nothing? They are already looking for another Trish Stratus. I need to capitalize on my fame now. I just need you to try and understand that."

Ron sat in silence, letting Trish's words sink in. "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten married."

Trish's head shot up. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's obviously something that you don't want."

"I didn't say that."

"But your actions are proving that. Look, when you get back from this show, you need to make a decision: the marriage or your fame." Ron got up, leaving Trish distraught.

* * *

"Christopher Keith Irvine." Chris looked up from his conversation with Jay to stare at the hazel orbs of Dawn Marie.

"Holy shit. What is this, a reunion I don't know about?" Chris quickly got up and hugged the petite brunette. "And who is this?" Chris asked gesturing to the baby on Dawn's hip.

"This would be Matthew. Mind if we join you guys?" Jay pulled out a chair and started talking to Matthew while Dawn and Chris caught up.

"I didn't know you had a baby, Dawn." Chris seemed amazed at how motherhood made Dawn glow.

"Yeah, it came as somewhat of a surprise to me too." Dawn laughed.

Chris took a look at Matthew. He swore that he resembled someone that he knew, but didn't want to pry. "He's got amazing blue eyes, D."

Dawn quietly tensed up. _Please don't ask. Please don't ask. _"Yeah, I was surprised myself. Anyway, enough about me, how have you been?"

"Good. Getting ready to do some autograph signings and things like that. Just trying to keep busy."

Dawn nodded as she gave the waiter her drink order. She looked over to see Jay still enthralled with Matthew. "How's Jess and the kids? I heard about the girls. Are they ok?"

Chris quietly nodded. "Yeah, it was touch and go for awhile, but they both pulled out of it stronger than ever."

Jay looked up and noticed an angry Ron leaving the table where he and Trish were sitting. Dawn and Chris followed Jay's gaze. They all looked over to see a somber looking Trish. Trish got up from her chair and ran towards the exit door.

Dawn stood up. "I need to go see about her."

Chris stopped her. "Wait. I'll go. I think I might know what this is about." Chris ran after Trish.

Jay and Dawn looked at one another and shook their heads.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am still in shock over the deaths of Chris, Nancy and Daniel Benoit. I have spent this past week glued to the news and the internet trying to make sense of everything. I have finally felt ok to start writing again. As always, I hope that you enjoy my work. I thank those of you who have been an amazing support system for me. You reviews are what keep my stories going along. Originally Chris Benoit was supposed to be the father of Dawn Marie's child. (I always liked the thought of them together). However, due to recent events I thought it would be wrong to continue with that story. I have now changed the father and I hope all of you like it…_

* * *

Trish ran as if her life depended upon it. Her life was slowly spiraling out of control and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wanted to be with her husband and be happy and married. But she also wondered what it would be like to be with Chris, if only for one night. Trish kind of wished that she was back in the confines of a WWE company. There were a lot of divas and wrestlers, who while married, spent some quality time with one another too. It was never discussed outside of the circle. It was just understood that life on the road sometimes can be lonely and filled with too many empty hotel rooms. Had her and Chris acted on their impulses then it would be much easy to walk away in the morning.

She couldn't explain her immense attraction to the man. He was sweet and funny and caring and that was all good. But the most important thing to Trish was that Chris understood. Very few people will ever understand what it's like to live their lives as a wrestler. Even fewer people know what it's like to try to have a career separate from the legacy you make for yourself in the ring. Not everyone has the potential to be The Rock or John Cena. Not everyone is destined to make it under the bright lights of Hollywood. Trish was always struggling with a way to be true to her wrestling roots while trying to achieve a new fan base.

Chris understood exactly how Trish felt. He sacrificed his body for millions of fans for a number of years. He was mentally and physically drained when he retired. He knew that he wanted to concentrate on his band Fozzy while also trying to reestablish his connection with Jessica. Unfortunately, Chris's comedic talents that came so naturally to him, was something that shows like Best Week Ever was craving for. Chris always had the natural ability to be sarcastic and humorous at the same time. From that show, it snowballed to being more than he ever bargained for. He always told people he would be a fool to turn down that type of exposure. The exposure that he was craving was slowly destroying the family that he loved.

Trish sat down at a bench at a nearby park and laid her head in her hands. _What the hell am I doing? I'm letting my marriage go to shit over a stupid crush. I am not some twelve year old girl. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Trish was startled by a hand on her shoulder and quickly looked up. The second she did she instantly regretted it. She looked up to stare into the crystal blue eyes of the man who was invading her dreams, Chris Jericho.

* * *

Dawn and Jay walked around the park as Jay gently pushed Matthew in the stroller. Dawn was amazed at how incredible Jay had been with Matthew. She silently said a prayer hoping that one day Jay would get to finally be a dad.

"So how's real life treating you?"

"Can't complain. I have yet to get a real job. Apparently there are still some people that remember me so I get offered to do a lot of indie shows and signings."

"Why didn't you call TNA? I'm sure they would have loved to have you around."

"I thought about but I'm ready. I still have some more weight to lose plus I'm still breast feeding so the last thing I need is to have a spill all over the ring."

"Well I think you look great."

Dawn blushed as she quietly thanked Jay. "So how's life in the world of TNA?" Dawn asked, raising her perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"A lot different then the WWE, that's for sure. I miss a lot of the guys over there, but I have made some great friends. Plus Mark and Devon are there. So they keep me going. So who have you kept in contact with over the years?"

"Mainly Trish. I do talk to Nora and Lisa once in a while and Rey and John call to check up on me all the time."

"What about Adam? I remember you guys being really close at one point."

Dawn immediately tensed up. The relationship between her and Adam Copeland was complicated to say the least. They started out being friends who traveled together. Somewhere along the line, Dawn developed feelings for the Rated-R Superstar. Their friendship blossomed to secret rendezvous in each others hotel rooms. Dawn wanted to end it due to Adam's marriage, but every time he touched her, she just couldn't resist. Once she was let go from the WWE, she rarely heard from Adam again. She can still remember how crushed she was when the affair between Adam and Amy came to light. She wanted to call him so many times, but each time she picked up the phone, she couldn't muster up the courage to dial the numbers.

"Um...Adam and I kind of stopped speaking once I left the company. I guess we just weren't as good of friends as I had hoped."

Jay nodded his head in understanding. While his friendship with Adam was regaining strength, he would be lying if he said the publicity over the Adam/Amy/Matt triangle didn't put a slight strain on them. Jay reached down to pick up Matthew and took a minute to really look at the little boy. He smiled as the small child cooed in Jay's arms. Looking down at Dawn, Jay asked the one question Dawn had been dreading.

"So you haven't told Adam he's Matthew's father yet?"


	8. Chapter 8

Trish feverishly wiped at her tears as Chris took a seat next to her on the park bench. They both sat in silence, each one searching for something to say.

"Are you ok?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Chris wished he could have taken them back. _Of course she's not ok, asshole, just look at her. Anyone with a brain can tell she's upset._

Trish simply nodded as she looked down at her hands. "He thinks we are sleeping together."

"Who? Your husband?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been too comfortable since the whole angle all those years ago. I mean, he's never outright said that we were screwing around but the way his eyes darken when he found out that you were here was enough to tell me."

"Yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better, Jess was not jumping through hoops over us being reunited again."

Both fell back into silence as each one contemplated what that could mean. Is it possible that their spouses knew the feelings about the two of them before they even knew? How could that be?

"You know what I don't understand." Trish contemplated. "Why is that I have had to make out with Vince, Dwayne, Amy and Jeff and the only one Ron is concerned with is you? What exactly am I missing?"

"So is that what the fight was about?"

"Not fully. He hates that I'm still working. He wants me home more and I don't know how to be a housewife. He keeps saying that he makes enough money on his own plus with the money I saved over the years and the investments I made, we should be able to continue to live well."

Chris looked over at Trish. "But he'll never understand that it's not about the money"

"Exactly." Trish sighed and placed her head on the back of the bench and sighed.

"I know how you feel. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids and I want to spend as much time with them as I can but I don't know how to sit home. Even when I was wrestling, I never had any real injuries that plagued me to have sit home for a long time. I don't know what it feels like to not be traveling and working. I always wanted to make sure that when I walked away from the spotlight that it would be because I was ready to not because my wife was forcing me to. Granted, I have made some dumb ass choices. Did you watch Celebrity Duets?"

"Please, did you catch Armed and Famous? We were so popular that we didn't even get a final episode. But it was fun. I wasn't looking for high ratings, I was just looking for something different and I'm glad I tried."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Trish looked over at Chris as her hazel eyes were met with Chris blue ones.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"If Ron is jealous of you and Jess is jealous of me, do you think they know more than we do?"

Chris was quiet as he thought about the magnitude of Trish's question. If he answered honestly, he ran the risk of scaring her if she didn't feel the same way. If he lied, he would hurt himself and never fully know the truth.

"Look, Trish. I don't know how you feel, but there is something about you that is intoxicating. I don't why but every time I am around you, I don't want to be anywhere else. I love your laugh, your funny outlook on life, everything. It's crazy right? I mean, we are both married to other people and here I am talking to you like I have a school boy crush or something. I don't get it."

Trish closed her eyes as she let her head wrap around Chris's words. _Thank god. I thought it was just me. I haven't completely lost my mind._

"Thank god. I thought I was the only one." Trish offered a smile at Chris's shocked expression. "I tried to put it in the back of my mind as nothing more than just feeling lonely and misunderstood, but it's more. It's always been more. Ever since we first started hanging out. I thought it was just because you were one of the first people that showed me any respect and didn't droll at the sight of me. I don't know. Oh god, it's just good to know that I'm not completely insane."

Chris grabbed a hold of Trish's tiny hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. He looked over at Trish as she closed her eyes as the wind blew in her hair. Chris was certain he had never seen anything look more beautiful than that women right there, in this moment.

"What are we going to do?"

Chris pulled Trish closer as he placed a small kiss on her full lips.

"Take it one day at a time."

* * *

"What the hell, Reso? What are you talking about?" Dawn Marie nervously ran a shaky hand through her long, dark hair.

"Dawn, I have known Adam all my life, remember? I know what he looked like as a child. Looking at Matthew is like looking straight at Adam." Jay smiled down at the little boy as he became fascinated by a multi-colored leaf.

"You don't know what you are talking about."

Jay bent down so that he was eye level with Dawn. "Look me in the eye and tell me that Adam Copeland is not the father of your child."

Dawn looked in Jay's eyes and took a heavy breath. Before she knew what was happening, tears were streaming down her face. Other than Trish, no one knew her secret and she had every intention on keeping it that way. She wanted to just live her life and raise her baby without having any problems. How could someone know, especially Adam's best friend? Dawn immediately panicked. What if Jay told? She couldn't bear for Adam to come back in her life, not after all the pain he had caused her. She was not above begging Jay to keep this secret.

"Jay, please. You can never tell him. Please. Promise me you will never tell him." The tears were free flowing as Dawn couldn't control here emotions anymore. Jay quickly wrapped his arms around Dawn and rubbed her back. He didn't think it would be this hard for her to admit it. Jay had his suspicions ever since Dawn was abruptly fired two years ago, but seeing Matthew in the airport confirmed it.

"Sweetie, I won't say a word."

Dawn tearfully thanked him as Jay kept a grip on the petite brunette. Once her tears settled down, Jay grabbed a hold of the stroller and Dawn and started to walk back towards the hotel.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I said that I wouldn't say anything, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't. You need to tell Adam the truth, sweetie."

Dawn looked at Jay horrified at what could happen.

* * *

_OK, I'm terribly sorry about the lack of attention that this story has been getting but I have had the worst case of writer's block but I'm back and feeling more creative than ever. I hope you all like this._


	9. Chapter 9

_I haven't been putting up disclaimers lately and for that I am sorry. I don't own anyone._

* * *

Dawn Marie sat on the balcony with her head in one hand and a beer in the other. She looked through the glass to see Matthew calmly sleeping away in his playpen. This was not how things were supposed to go. Dawn was supposed to come and visit Trish and offer her best friend advice and a shoulder to lean on. Never did she imagine she would have to deal with own fucked up life in the process. She was still in shock over Jay's admission that he knew who Matthew's father was. Dawn swore that she had covered all bases when it came to hiding the true paternity of her child. The internet buzzed that Matthew's father was Simon Diamond being that the two had such a long standing relationship for many years. At one point Simon called to just make sure it wasn't his. She told Trish the truth because that was her best friend and even still, she made her swear to secrecy to never repeat those words. Dawn thought back to the day when she was told that she was pregnant.

_Nervous was the understatement of the year. Three hours prior Dawn found out that she was now going to be a mom. Since then a range of emotions had flow through her: fear, excitement, nervousness, happy, scared. She knew that she wasn't getting any older and her biological clock had been ticking for awhile. Dawn always knew that she wanted to have children although she always thought that she would be married when she did. She never once imagined that she would end up being impregnated by her best male friend. Her very married best friend._

_The relationship between Dawn and Adam was hard to define. He had always been there for her and vice versa. She loved that she could go to him for anything, no matter what time and he would always find a way to lighten her mood. Whether it was frustration over storylines or the heartbreak of saying goodbye to Simon, Adam had always been a constant in Dawn's life. One night Adam had found a drunk and miserable Dawn in the hotel bar. She had told him how Simon had sent her a text message saying that things just weren't working anymore. Dawn felt that Simon was pissed that she was in WWE while he was still struggling to get jobs on the indie circuit. She was confused, hurt and had downed way too many Long Island Ice Teas. Adam helped her off the bar stool and took her back to his hotel room that night. That was when things started to go bad. They had sex that night and both work up and swore that it was to never happen again. The idea sounded good but truth be told, there was an attraction there that neither one could deny. _

_Every time Lisa came on the road, Dawn was hit with a feeling of guilt and remorse, but then Adam's wife would go back home and Dawn would return to his bed. Now she found herself unable to admit aloud how things got so out of hand. Six months of running around had landed her with two pink lines of a peeing stick. Dawn pulled up to the hotel and checked her reflection in the mirror. She made sure that her eyes were no longer puffy and red. She placed her long brown hair into a messy ponytail and checked her purse to make sure that the confirmation from the doctor was still there. Slowly, Dawn found the strength to walk out of the car and into the hotel room. Walking into the elevator, she gently smiled at Stephanie McMahon who had joined her. Letting herself off at Adam's floor, she slowly walked to the room numbered 1258. Before she had the chance to knock on the door, she heard the sounds of two people from the inside. She heard the voices approaching closer to the door and Dawn quickly ducked behind a wall. Hearing the clicks of the locks, Dawn looked around to see who was in the room with Adam._

_Tears immediately flooded her eyes as Amy "Lita" Dumas walked out with a shirtless Adam behind her. She silently gasped as they both looked down both ends of the hallway before Adam captured Amy's lips in a passionate kiss. Dawn cringed as Amy walked away, Adam's eyes following her the entire time._

Dawn caught the tear coming down her face with a well manicured finger. She remembered leaving the hallway and running straight to Trish. Trish was kind enough to stay up with her all night while she cried and cried until finally she felt her eyes close. Two weeks later, the world had found out about Amy and Adam's affair once Matt Hardy had caught wind of what his cheating girlfriend was doing and made it become public. Silently, Dawn cheered as Matt showed everyone what a conniving whore Amy was. Then came the ECW pay per view, One Night Stand. She was so excited to back with some of the boys and girls that she had such a strong bond with so many years ago. It wasn't until two of her closet friends, Tommy and Hak approached her that she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep the secret forever. They both made it clear they knew she was pregnant and no matter amount of make up or baggy dresses and long overcoats was going to change that. Two days later, Dawn was released from her contract. The official word from Vince was that they just didn't have any storylines for her anymore. They both knew that was bullshit though. He saw what everyone else did that night: a pregnant diva.

Dawn didn't even say goodbye to anyone once she was released. Looking back, Dawn certainly did hold some regrets. While she kept in touch with a few of the superstars when she left, she was not prepared for November 2005 when her beloved Eddie passed away. Eddie had always been a good friend to her, making sure she was ok and offering words of encouragement. Not saying goodbye to him was what Dawn regretted the most. Going to his funeral had to be the worst thing Dawn had ever did. She felt like she lost a piece of her heart as they laid Eddie's body to rest. That was also the last time that she saw Adam. She made eye contact with him at the burial site as Amy place a protective arm around his waist while Dawn placed a protective hand on her protruding belly. Once the ceremony was over, Dawn opted not to go back to the Guerrero house for fear that people would start to ask questions.

Nearly two years later and now Dawn was faced with the same problem all over again. Why should she have to tell Adam? Her life was good without him. Her son was healthy and she had more than enough money to take care of both of them. Dawn let out a shaky sigh as she reached for her cell phone. She held her breath as she dialed the familiar number and waited for it to ring. After four rings Dawn was close to hanging up until she heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Dawn felt the tears start at the sound of his slight Canadian accent that was still evident in his voice. "Hello? Who the hell is this?"

Not letting her voice reach above a whisper, Dawn finally spoke. "Adam?"

* * *

Adam Copeland sat down in the locker room as he waited for his riding partner, Randy Orton, to take a shower. Adam winced a little as he felt a slight pain in his shoulder. His career was in full swing. The teaming of him and Randy had been an amazing both for both young men. He was finally starting to gain the respect of his fans again as being more than Matt Hardy's backstabbing ex-best friend. He knew that the relationship between him and Amy wasn't going to last long and he had been right. Neither one really didn't want to be in a relationship; they were just looking for some companionship. Adam used to have that with Dawn but then he started growing feelings for the petite brunette and became fearful of what could become. He was stunned and a little distraught when he found out that Dawn was pregnant. He swore that he was the only one that she had been sleeping with, but apparently he had been wrong. He felt a pang of jealousy when he talked to Chris and he had told Adam that Dawn and her child were in town. Adam wanted to call Dawn hundreds of times, but he never knew what to say. The ringing of his phone pulled Adam from his thoughts. He looked down at the unfamiliar number and prayed it wasn't some psycho fan.

"Hello?" Adam thought he heard someone gasp on the other end, but he couldn't be sure of that. All he knew was that the person wasn't saying anything and it was starting to piss him off.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" Just before Adam was getting ready to hang up, he heard the faint sound of someone saying his name.

"Adam?" Adam furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up to see Randy come out of the showers clad in only a towel. Randy looked at Adam with the same confused expression that Adam had on his face.

"Dawn?"


	10. Chapter 10

Trish struggled to adjust her eyes against the harsh glare of the sun piercing through the window. She reached her hand over her eyes and let out a frustrated moan. She actually had off today and was determined to not get up until absolutely necessary. She had plans to go shopping with Dawn but that wasn't until later. She could be lazy for the majority of the morning, getting up only to used the bathroom and receive room service. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt someone's breath tickle the side of her neck. She giggled softly as the person grabbed a hold of her tiny waist a little tighter. Trish turned her head slightly to admire the handsome features of the man beside her. From his wrinkle-free skin to his manly bone structure, Trish was sure he had to be the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Although Trish wished he would have never cut his hair, just so she would be able to run her hands through his silky golden locks just once. Trish was so busy studying his features that she never noticed that he had opened his eyes and was now staring intently at her. Trish let her eyes roam over his hair down his cheek and finally resting on the most gorgeous set of blue eyes she ever seen. The pair just stared at one another, blue orbs meeting hazel.

Last night had been more than Trish could have ever imagined. Granted, she had no intentions of taking Chris back up to her room but she needed to feel him on top of her and take in his masculine scent. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be beautiful and wanted. Sex with Ron had become something that was mandatory in their relationship as of late. Gone were the days of lovemaking and cuddling. Those days had been replaced with quick sessions of need as opposed to desire. Last night was the first time in a long time that Trish felt desired. The mere touch of Chris's fingertips on her flesh sent shivers down her spine. The gentle way that he caressed her face and kissed her lips brought tears to her eyes. The soft way that their bodies moved together in a state of passion was enough to send Trish over the edge. They laid together afterwards allowing their bodies to become in sync with one another.

Trish offered a small smile to Chris as she wrapped her tiny hand around his waist as if to pull him closet. She laid her head on his chest and sighed with relief as his fingers made circles on the small of her back.

"Mornin'" Chris whispered as if speaking loudly would break the mood.

"Mornin'" Trish whispered back. Neither one said anything, they both just allowed each other to relish in the moment.

After a half an hour, panic started to kick in. What had they done? What would they do next? What was going on? She knew that the feelings that she held for Chris went far beyond the bedroom, but what was she going to do now? This wasn't the movies; they both had lives that they needed to still live. Were they going to leave their spouses and deal with the ridicule of being together? Or were they just going chalk it up to an amazing night and go back home to their spouses? It may not be what they wanted but maybe it's what they needed,

"What's wrong?" Chris softly asked as he hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"Your body tensed up."

Trish let out a heavy sigh as she stood up, shielding her naked body with a sheet as if to protect her heart.

"I don't want this feeling to end. I want to stay here in this bed with you for as long as I can but we both know that's not possible. What do we do?" Trish looked down at Chris and fought the urge to cry. She wanted nothing more than just throw caution to the wind and run away with him. She jumped a little as Chris sat up beside her and wrapped his arms around her, leaving little kisses on her temple.

"I can't bear the thought of finding something so incredible and letting it slip away. You get me Trish and you make me feel like I'm not pissing my life away following my dreams. That's not something I take lightly. I can't pretend to be happy with someone else when I KNOW I can be happy with you." Trish captured Chris's lips with her own and bit back a moan as she released. Chris looked deep into her eyes searching for any form of doubt.

"I do have a question for you though."

"What's that?"

Chris played with the massive wedding band on Trish's finger. "Are you ready to let go?"

* * *

Adam drove like his life depended on it. In some ways, he thought that it just might. To say that he was surprised to hear Dawn Marie's voice was an understatement. He didn't really understand the phone call but it was enough to beg Vince for a couple of days off and have Randy drop him off at the airport. He boarded the next plane to Toronto and now he was driving, trying to get a hold of Chris to see where she was staying. He couldn't explain why he was there or what he was going to do. But something in his gut told him that he needed to find Dawn and soon. Reaching in the console, he grabbed his cell phone and moved down the contact list to call his best friend.

"Hello?" Jay answered as he yawned into the phone.

"Dude, it's me. Listen, are you still in Toronto?"

Jay nodded as if Adam could see him. "Yeah man. I'm here for about four more days or so. Why? What's up?"

"The strangest thing happened last night. You will never believe who called me. Dawn."

Jay smiled at Adam's announcement. After him and Dawn had talked earlier, he was really hoping that she would finally break down and tell Adam the truth.

"What did she say?"

Adam beeped his car horn at the truck in front of him. "She just kept saying that she was sorry and that she hoped I was happy. I mean, what the fuck is that shit?"

Jay slightly cringed. _When will this girl stop running? _"I don't know man. Where are you at now?"

"On my way to your hotel."

Jay bolted up from his spot on the bed. "What? Why?"

"I don't know man. Something is in my gut is telling me I need to be there. Please, Jay tell me she's still there?"

Jay sighed. He didn't know how involved he should be getting. In the end, it's Dawn's place to tell Adam. On the other hand Jay wanted his friends to be happy and Adam had a right to know.

"Jay? You still there man?"

"Yeah I'm here. She's still here. She's in room 8542."

"Thanks man. I owe you." With that, Adam hung up the phone and continued to drive.


	11. Chapter 11

_This story only has about three more chapters left. I want to finish this story first. Then I plan on working on One Final Beer, Wasted and Love Me Like You Used To. _

_TrishOrton, you are the one that kept this story alive and I'm so thankful for all of your sweet reviews. Thank you so much for supporting this story._

* * *

Trish hurriedly paced down the hallway towards Dawn's hotel room. She was supposed to be there an hour ago but Chris had proved to be quite the distraction. Trish silently wondered how her best friend was going to react to the news about her and Chris. If there was one person who would never judge Trish, it was Dawn. Dawn knew first hand that you could never choose the person that you fell in love with, regardless of the circumstances. Trish remembered how hard it had been for Dawn to be pregnant by a man that she loved that didn't love her back. Trish could only hope that she and Chris weren't going to suffer the same fate.

Knocking on the door, Trish patiently waited for Dawn to answer. When she finally came to the door, Trish let out a gasp. Dawn was standing there in a pair of Woody the Woodpecker pajama pants, a black tank top, and a pair of socks. Her hair was matted on top of her head and her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying for a week straight. Trish quickly walked in and shut the door behind her while taking Dawn in her arms. Dawn quickly hugged Trish back as silent tears rolled down her face. After a few moments of standing there, both women took a seat at the table in the hotel room. Dawn looked over to make sure Matthew was still taking his nap then she pulled her knees close to her chest as if to shield herself from the world. Trish reached in the fridge and pulled out two bottles of soda, placing one in front of each of them. The women quietly sipped their sodas as they both seem to be lost in thought. At the same time, each woman expressed what was going on their minds.

"I slept with Chris." "I called Adam."

"WHAT?" Both women screamed simultaneously.

Dawn took a deep breath. "I'll go first. Jay and I took Matthew for a walk yesterday and he called me on my shit. He said that he knew that Adam was Matt's father given that he looks a lot like Adam. He told me that I should tell Adam the truth. I came back here, had a few too many beers, and then opted to drunk dial Adam and apologize. Although I never quite told him what I was apologizing for. So after I rambled on like an idiot for about fifteen minutes, I decided to just hang up and go to bed."

"Whoa…that's serious. Do you want to tell Adam the truth?"

Dawn played with imaginary lint on her pajamas. "I don't know. I swore that I would be ok if I never had to tell Adam the truth. But then I started thinking about the fact that Matthew needs some kind of father figure or something. I don't know." Trish hugged Dawn. She really wished that she could offer some words of support and encouragement, but she was too deep in her own shit to start offering advice.

"So wait a minute. You and Chris? When? Why? What happened?"

It was now Trish's turn to take a deep breath before telling Dawn all about last night, from the park to the bed. Trish detailed everything that happened as Dawn listened with wide eyes. Dawn made sure not to interrupt Trish because she wanted to make sure that she heard everything. Once Trish was done, Dawn couldn't help but smile at how elated Trish sounded.

"Am I doing the right thing? I mean, I am really taking a big chance on this and what if it doesn't work out?" Trish ran a hand through her blonde hair as she furrowed her eyebrows together.

Dawn knew that she had two choices. She could lie to Trish and make her believe that she could continue to live this dream, even if Dawn didn't believe it or she could lie just to see the smile stay on her beautiful face. Dawn grabbed a hold of Trish's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I believe that you are following your heart and nothing about that could be a bad thing."

* * *

Dawn and Trish walked through the lobby after spending a few hours shopping. Trish had the stroller filled with bags as Dawn carried Matthew in her arms, who was enjoying a toy from his Aunt Trish. Dawn smiled as Matthew gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, his green eyes shining with amusement. Both women sat down in the lobby to take a quick breather before heading up to the room. Dawn rolled her ankle as an attempt to get some circulation back into it.

"Remind that it is never a good idea to wear heels while power shopping with a baby."

Trish laughed as she rolled her neck. "Only if you remind me it's never a good idea to wear skin tight jeans while I try to spend six hours trying on clothes."

Dawn let out a small yawn and reached in her bag to grab Matthew's sippy cup. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"I figured we could get together in the hotel bar and have a few drinks."

Dawn shook her head. "I'm going to have to pass. If last night taught me anything, it's that me plus alcohol plus access to a phone is never a good idea. I think me and the baby are just going to go upstairs and watch Diego." Dawn went to stand up.

"Well, I can join you. It's no big deal." Dawn put up a hand to silence Trish.

"No. You go and have fun and be sure to have one for me. We will get together tomorrow." After a kiss on the cheek to Trish, Dawn and Matthew headed for the elevator.

* * *

Dawn wrapped her robe tightly around her waist as she leaned over to drain the water out of the tub. After three hours of Diego, two bottles, and three diaper changes, Matthew finally felt asleep. Dawn rubbed her eyes as she stood in the bathroom mirror brushing her hair. Once Matthew was sleep, Dawn decided to take a much needed bubble bath and let her aching muscles relax under the warm water. Her mind drifted back to her impromptu phone call last night. _What in the world was I thinking by calling that man? Hopefully, he will just leave it alone and think nothing of it._

Dawn was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Assuming that it was Trish, Dawn didn't even bother to look through the peep hold, instead she just yanked open the door. When she looked up, she almost fainted right then and there. Standing before her was the man she was most trying to avoid. Standing well over 6 feet tall with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a concert tee and a pair of ripped jeans was Adam. Smirking at the open mouthed expression of Dawn's face, Adam finally spoke.

"Hey Dawnie." Adam used his nickname for her as Dawn struggled to regain control of her tongue.

"What….why…how?" For the first time in over thirty years, Dawn was at a loss for words.

"Can I come in?"

Dawn immediately panicked knowing that Matthew was sleeping peacefully in the room. What if he knows? Would Jay have told him? "Um, yeah, sure, come on in." Dawn opened up the door a little more and allowed Adam to walk through. "Um, excuse me; I'm just going to throw on some clothes." Dawn quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and ran into the bathroom, practically slamming the door in the process. Dawn quickly got dressed while trying to steady her nerves. She silently opened the bathroom door and her breath caught in her throat. Standing above Matthew's play pen was Adam. Dawn's eyes filled up with tears as the moonlight brightened around Adam and the playpen. She looked at the confusion laced on Adam's face as he seemed scared to touch the infant. Looking up at Dawn, she noticed the both had tears in their eyes.

"Hey." Dawn softly whispered as she motioned for Adam to join her on the balcony. Making sure that the door was slightly open, she sat down on the lounge chair and stared out into the night.

"Dawn, what happened to us?"

Dawn nervously wrung her hands as she avoided all contact. "What do you mean?"

"When did you start to hate me?"

Dawn took a deep breath. "When I got pregnant." Adam looked at Dawn with confusion. Dawn simply shook her head.

"I found out I was pregnant and I was so scared. Besides Trish and Eddie, you were the only person I could trust and I needed you more than ever. I went to see you, to talk to you."

"But you never told me you were pregnant."

"I never got a chance to; you were too busy sharing spit with Amy to even notice I was there. I remember being so hurt when I saw the two of you together that I just ran. I mean it may sound stupid, but it hurt that you were sleeping with someone other than me and Lisa. God, I thought that we really had something. I had false hopes of you leaving her and we would start a life together. I was so naïve to think that. I never thought she would be leaving you because you got caught with Amy of all people. Never once did I think that."

"You never said anything."

Dawn threw her hands up. "What was there to say? The damage had been done. Your marriage was over, Amy was a whore and I was a fool. That about takes care of everything don't cha think?"

Adam put his head in his hands. In some ways, he deserved everything that Dawn was saying to him. He was the one who was wrong, not her. He hurt her and he knew it. He looked up as he heard Dawn let out a sob.

"Do you know what hurt the most? The fact that you never even bothered to apologize or make it right. The affair gave you the push that you had been dreaming about and nothing else mattered from that moment on. All that mattered was title shots; fuck what you did to people, right? Speaking of which, did things work out between you and Amy?"

Adam shook his head and Dawn scoffed. "So was it worth it? Was it really worth all the misery and pain?"

Adam looked over at his former lover and best friend and felt his heart ache. He never even realized how deeply his actions affected. He thought that she was just having a good time. "Why did you run away from me? You never said anything and the next thing I knew you were released and there were all these rumors circling around that you were pregnant. Then I see you at Eddie's funeral and you didn't even say anything to me, but you had this belly and your skin was glowing. That's when we all knew it was true. I mean, naturally I assumed since you had been messing around with other people, than me doing it wasn't a big deal."

Dawn whipped her head around and her eyes blazed with anger. "What the hell are you talking about, Copeland?"

"Dawn, you were pregnant. So obviously you had to have been sleeping with someone else. I mean, unless…." Adam trailed off as he looked at the fire burning in Dawn's eyes. "But how? Why…You never said anything."

"What part of "I went to you when I found out I was pregnant" did you not understand?"

"Wait…what?"

Dawn took a deep breath. "My son who was born on December 12th 2005 is named Matthew Eduardo Copeland. He has green eyes and a strong chin which he got from his father and brown hair and an Italian nose which he got from me. He's your son, Adam."


	12. Chapter 12

_Two more chapters to go. We are heading into the final stretch…Please enjoy. I found it funny that the closer I am to the end, the longer my chapters are…LOL._

* * *

"AND CUT" The director yelled as the crew all gathered around with a round of applause. After eight weeks of filming, The Second City reality show was finally over. During those eight weeks, Trish has fought like hell to keep her relationship with Chris unnoticeable. It hasn't been easy. Every time he has touched her, she could feel the slight crimson blush creep up her cheeks. Every since that night in her hotel room, the pair have been inseparable. Whether it was hanging out in the hotel bar or running lines for upcoming scenes, both made it a point to always be in the vicinity of one another. Things had been great between them but they both had avoided the topic of what they were going to do once they got home. Trish figured she was just enjoy what she had now and deal with the rest later.

Shaking her blonde locks from her face, Trish put on her best "diva" smile as a cake was wheeled in. She made sure to stay in full "Sunshine Stratus" mode the whole evening as the cast party went underway. She laughed at everyone's jokes, danced, ate, and drank. Anything to stop the feeling of excitement she got every time she felt a pair of blue eyes on her. Once the party had wrapped, Trish said her goodbyes and headed up towards her hotel room. Once inside, she stopped to look at the suitcases leaning on the wall. She was all packed but she wasn't quite ready to go home. How was she ever going to look at her husband again after what she did? She broke their vows. Granted Trish hadn't been happy for a long time, but she wasn't sure if that was a good enough excuse to be lying in bed with another man. The closer it came to Trish have to go home, the more nervous she got.

Quickly discarding her clothes, Trish reached on the nightstand and grabbed a hair tie, securing her blonde locks in a tight ponytail. She reached on the back of the chair and grabbed an old, oversized T-shirt and put it on. Letting her body settle back into the pillows, she quickly wrapped herself in the comforter and closed her eyes. She knew Chris would be there soon and she wasn't sure what to say. Trish felt the first tear slide down her face, but refused to wipe it away. She had some serious decisions to make. She couldn't deny her growing feelings for Chris, but at the same time, she knew that they could do a lot of damage to a lot of people. Not only that, but Chris had three kids to consider as well as a spouse. Trish heard the electronic key click in the door and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut. The last thing she wanted was for Chris to see her cry. She didn't want to seem weak. She heard the door softly shut and someone softly walking on the carpet. She heard Chris go into the bathroom and Trish relaxed her body. Fifteen minutes later, she heard him leave the bathroom and she felt the bed go down as he settled in next to her. Trish couldn't stop her body from moving closer to him as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and planted soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. She tried to bit back a moan but it slipped out without notice. This was the type of effect that Chris had on her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow." Trish let it slip before she had the chance to take it back. "Chris, what are we going to do?"

Chris laced his large fingers with her delicate ones. "I have already decided I'm leaving Jess. Whether this thing works out between me and you or not Trish, I can't keep hurting her by lying to her. And making her believe that I still love her as anything more than the mother of my children is lying." Trish turned over to look at Chris and saw nothing but affection in his eyes. That was when she knew that leaving Ron was the best thing. Not only for her, but for him as well. She knew that it was going to hurt and that the dirt sheets were going to have a field day when it came out. But truth be told, she know longer cared. All Trish cared about was the man laying beside her, making her feel like her old self again and for her, in that moment, that was enough.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Trish pulled Chris's face down so that it was a mere inches away from her own.

"I want to make it work with you, whether it's for a day, a year or a lifetime. I finally realized that nothing in this world is worth unless I'm happy. Chris, you make me happy." Trish let the tears slide down her face as Chris reached with his thumb to brush them off, taking her lips into an earth-shattering kiss.

* * *

The ride from the airport to his house in Tampa was normally a forty-five minute drive. However, today Chris found himself pulling into his garage in less than twenty minutes. He let out a big sigh as he ran his hand through his now-short hair. Reaching in the trunk to grab his suitcases, he heard the sounds of his son getting closer as the front door swung open.

"DADDY!!!" Five year old Ash ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and ran straight into the open arms of Chris. With his bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair; Ash Irvine was the spitting image of his father. Even his mischievous ways and cocky grin were all the signs of a future Sexy Beast Jr. Embracing Ash tightly; he looked towards the door where Jess was standing with one of his daughters in arm. He looked at one of his two precious angels and felt his heart tug. Their arrival into the world hadn't been easy. They were born prematurely, weighing in at 3 lbs. each. It hadn't been easy for both parents watching their children struggling and not being able to do anything about it. Over time the girls grew stronger and now they were just as healthy as any normal 18th month old kid. Putting Ash down, Chris grabbed a hold of his suitcase and his son and walked towards the door. He gave his daughter a kiss and offered Jess a smile as he walked towards his death.

Later that night, once the kids were in bed, Chris went to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. Popping the top, he sat down and put his head in his hands. _It's now or never, Irvine. You either put up or shut up. _He looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen. He looked up at the blue eyes of Jess and cringed. This was not going to be easy. Jess had stood by him through some of his toughest times, both professionally and personally. He hated that he was getting ready to hurt her but it needed to be done. There was no sense in staying if his heart just wasn't there anymore. He only hoped that she wouldn't take his kids from him. To Chris, taking his children would be worse than death.

He really wished that he could still love her the way he did all those years ago. He first met Jess when he was still in WCW. He had been depressed and pissed off for creative reasons and went to the local bar to let off some steam. That's where he first saw her. She was a sight for sore eyes with her waist length blonde hair and blue eyes. The way the jeans hugged her curves and the easy going smile on her face was stronger enough to melt the coldest heart. Back then it was easy. She was still in college and having a boyfriend who wasn't around a lot was made it easier for her to focus on her studies. Then she graduated and got a job in Tampa, which turned out to be better because she was able to keep busy while Chris traveled the world. She never complained and was always supportive. Chris still couldn't figure where everything went wrong. He would have to assume it was after Ash was born and Chris was still on the road. He was a main event wrestler stuck in a mid-card position. He was frustrated and miserable. Chris was the first to admit that during those times, he hadn't been the best father and husband. That was when things started to go downhill. Looking at Jess now, he searched for some of the spark that got the two together in the first place but it just wasn't there anymore.

Chris moved from the bar stool and grabbed Jess's hand, pulling her onto the couch in the living room. He held her hand and silently prayed this would work out.

"Jess, we need to talk."

* * *

Trish was a coward and she knew it. She had purposely waited until she knew Ron was at work to go home and start packing. She couldn't stop the tears from flooding with each item that she placed in the suitcase. She knew that she was doing the right thing, but it didn't stop the pain from hurting any less. Ron had been all she knew since high school. She had never been with anyone else, at least not seriously. They had taken a break a few years back and she had embarked in a fling with Jeff Hardy, but nothing ever came of it. At one point, she had developed strong feeling for Jeff but his personal demons were destroying him and Trish didn't know how to help. So she ran back to Toronto and back to Ron, determined to make it work. He hadn't always approved of the decisions that she made, but he had always been there for her. When things were good between them, they were amazing. Unfortunately, things haven't been right in a long time and it took Chris to reappear in her life for her to know.

Dragging a bag down the steps, Trish took the time to survey the house one final time. She was going to stay with her parents for awhile, just until she got her head together. Of all the people in the world, her parent's opinion was the only one that mattered. As long as they forgave for what she was going to do, nothing else mattered. She reached in her purse and grabbed the six page letter that she had written to Ron. She never mentioned Chris because Trish didn't think that it was important. With or without Chris, Trish knew that she was not destined to spend the rest of her life with Ron. She hated to hurt him but the longer they stayed together, the more damage they were doing to one another and it wasn't fair. She prayed that one day he would be able to forgive her for the choices that she made.

With a trembled hand, Trish laid the envelope on the table in the foyer, hoping that he would see. She had no doubt in her mind that he would come to her parents house and demand answers to questions that she couldn't give him. She would have to deal with that when the time came. She allowed herself one last glance as she turned towards the door. With tear-filled eyes, Trish allowed herself to finally close this chapter in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, here we go. The last chapter. It's a little bittersweet for me because I love the pairing of Chris and Trish, but I have three other stories that desperately need my attention as well. To those who have put this story on their favorite or alert list, I thank you. I hope that you truly enjoyed this story. As always, no one belongs to me._

* * *

_5 years later_

The buzz surrounding Wrestlemania 28 was at an all time high. Not only was it the biggest pay per view of the year, but the line up was truly what dreams were made of. The biggest match had to be the HBK vs. Undertaker match. Both superstars were retiring and they wanted nothing better than to go out with a show that no fan would ever forget. Wrestlemania was also the return of Toronto's own Trish Stratus, although the fans didn't quite know it yet. After taking six years off to try other projects, Trish finally decided to come out of retirement. She felt as though she had accomplished everything that she ever wanted to and the bright lights surrounding a wrestling ring were calling her name. She wanted nothing more than to be able to see if she still had the ability to impress her fans. She needed to know that she was still wanted in a ring. The company went through a lot to make sure that no one she was returning. She had to take back entrances and wear dark colored wigs to hide herself from the public. But standing in the back, being greeted by her peers and idols, made everything all worth it.

"Hey" Trish jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to look at Jay Reso. Jay had a falling out with TNA three years prior and found himself unemployed. Thankfully, he had left the WWE on good terms and Vince welcomed him back with open arms and a promise of a main event spot. Jay had held the WWE Championship twice so far and was now getting ready to defend the title at Wrestlemania against John Cena. Trish was so proud to see everything that Jay had accomplished because she knew that it hadn't been easy. When Jay returned, he had a lot of personal relationships to deal with, but he did his best to deal with them in a classy and professional way. Trish reached up and gave the older man a hug.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Excited. It's 'mania. How are you?" Trish ran a hand through her hair.

"Nervous. It's been six years. Do you think they will still like me?"

"No." Trish looked at Jay with wide eyes. "They will love you."

* * *

Standing in the gorilla position, Trish felt her palms sweat. She was supposed to come down during the match and get rid of Melina. She stretched her back out as her eyes stayed focused on the television screen. She knew that everyone was waiting to see if she still had it. Truth be told, Trish couldn't wait to see if she still had it. She watched as the camera panned to Melina as she grabbed a steel chair from the sidelines and stalked towards the ring. With a wink to Dean Malenko, Trish waited for the curtain to open. It was finally showtime.

Trish ran down the ramp and had to force herself not to cry as she heard the thunderous appreciation from all of the fans. She could hear the screaming, clapping and catcalls and she felt her insides jump. She grabbed the chair from Melina and threw it out of the ring. She delivered a perfect dose of Strausfaction and then knocked Melina outside the ring so the match could continue. Keeping one eye on Melina and the other on the ring, Trish watched with tears in her eyes as the audience chanted her name. Shaking her head, Trish tried to focus on the match.

_One…Two…Three…_

The crowd erupted with cheers, both for the reappearance of Trish and because of the winner of the World Heavyweight Title match. Trish looked over at Lillian Garcia and gave her a wink.

"Here is your winner and NEW World Heavyweight Champion….Chris Jericho."

Trish climbed in the ring and wrapped her arms around Chris, not caring that he was sweaty. She let her hand slide through his now long locks and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Chris grabbed a hold of Trish's left hand, admiring how her wedding ring shone under the bright lights of the arena. She giggled softly as she placed a kissed on his lips, much to the delight of the crowd. Chris walked up the ramp with his title and the girl.

* * *

The bar was packed, liquor was flowing, people were dancing, and laughter could be heard all the way out on the street. It was the annual Wrestlemania after party and it was in full swing. Trish walked through the door in a low cut red dress, with her hair pulled up. She surveyed the scene and laughed as Sara and Rebecca were trying to show Mark and Shawn the miracles of a booty shake. John, Randy and Dave sat looking around at the latest dose of Diva Search bimbos while Melina, Mickie, Victoria, and Stephanie openly glared at them. She made her way over to the table and stood behind Chris. Leaning down, she placed a small kiss on his neck, and smiled at everyone. Chris stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"Where are the kids?"

"They finally fell asleep. I left them with the nanny." Trish and Chris had gotten married three years prior and Jess decided to give Chris full custody of the kids. Jess said it was her way of letting him know how rough it is to raise three kids and it also allowed her to start leaving out her dreams, though Chris wasn't really sure what they were. Jess never thought that Trish could actually excel at being a stepmother but she did. Plus it turned out to be good practice, because a year later, they became proud parents to a baby boy, Jason Christopher Irvine. The happy family settled into a nice home life even after Chris decided to go back on the road. Once Trish had lost all of her baby weight, she decided to join him. They bought a huge bus and made everything a family affair.

Accepting the drink from Shelton, Trish looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Dawn?" Chris looked around and pointed towards the door. Dawn Marie walked through the door looking a million bucks in her plunging plum dress. Looking at her, no one would have ever guessed she had just given birth less than five months ago. Trish raised a hand and signaled Dawn over. Dawn reached the table and planted a kiss on Chris's cheek, congratulating him for his big win. She offered Trish a hug and took a seat next to her husband. Once everyone ordered drinks, they all settled down to enjoy a much needed "kid free" night.

"Where did you leave Matthew and Gabriella?" Trish wondered as she took a bite of Chris's steak.

"They are at Jay's mom's house." That's right. Dawn Marie Pstalies was now Dawn Marie Reso. After telling Adam the truth about the paternity of Matthew, a part of her had hoped that he would want to settle down and be a father. She had been dead wrong. Instead, he bolted from the hotel room. A week later, he wrote her letter saying that he thought it would be best if Matthew was to never know the truth about his biological father. The rejection had hurt like hell and Dawn had found herself turning to Jay for comfort. He had been the rock that she needed to get herself back together. Dawn got herself back in shape and went back to work, doing mostly indie work. She got a call from the WWE but opted not to return due to some wounds still being fresh. She was still angry at Vince for the way she was released and she still wasn't ready to see Adam. Along with her commitment to still making appearances, Dawn had settled in to a very profitable job as a real estate agent in Tampa. She ended up selling a lot of homes to a lot of wrestlers and their families.

Her friendship with Jay was growing and even though she had strong feelings for him, she had learned from before that married men were off limits. That was until the night that Jay had drove over the house distraught after an argument with his wife. He had been thinking for years that something was wrong with him because Denise couldn't get pregnant. Come to find out, Denise never stopped taking her birth control pills. When Jay found out, he was hurt and livid. He swore that his marriage was over. He had never felt so betrayed before and Dawn was there to help him. It was the least she could do after everything Jay had done for her. Once Jay and Denise's divorce was final, Jay revealed to Dawn that he was falling for her and her son. They opted to take things slow for fear of getting hurt.

When Jay returned to the WWE, his disgust for Adam was evident. He couldn't understand how a man could turn his back on his own flesh and blood. Adam was just as livid with Jay for getting involved with Dawn in the first place. He felt betrayed by his own best friend. Their relationship hit an all time low when Adam made a derogatory statement about Dawn and it got back to Jay. The backstage fight that ensued was a wet dream for the internet. Vince put them on separate brands just to keep the peace, but not before letting them battle at Survivor Series. Soon after the match, Jay proposed to Dawn. She happily accepted and after awhile, the pair was able to convince Adam to give up his parental rights so that Jay could adopt Matthew. Soon after the pair were married in an intimate ceremony on the beach. Three months after the honeymoon, Dawn found out she was pregnant. Gabriella Patricia Reso was the perfect combination of her parents. Slowly the friendship between Jay and Adam was starting to rebuild, although Jay knew things were never going to be the same. As far as Dawn, she still made it a point to stay as far away from him as she could get.

Hours into the event, Dawn and Trish had finally convinced their spouses to get on the dance floor. Their hips swayed to the gentle beat of the song that promised love and happiness. Trish couldn't help but to look up adoringly at her husband. Despite everything they had been through, Trish wouldn't have changed it for the world. She would have done everything all over again if it meant that she would be able to spend the rest of her life getting lost in those deep blue eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Chris asked as he let his hands roam on the curve of his wife's back.

"I'm thinking that it's good to finally be home." Trish laughed at Chris's silly expression and silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

_A/N: That's all folks. I do like this pairing and I have ideas of maybe doing another story or even a one-shot with them, so please stay posted. Until then I will be focusing a lot of my attention to Wasted and One Final Beer. I really to get a couple chapters out for both of them._


End file.
